Ranma's End
by Kiros Skye
Summary: Ryouga wakes up one day and decides to try to beat Ranma, again. He ends up in a new place and finds horrible training dummies, heroes he never heard of, and a new technique to use. Wonder if it works.
1. Forgotten Hero

Okay this is the first that I have done in a while. Be as cruel as possible so that I would know if I should continue. Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: Ranma ½ and its characters are not mine. I have no affiliation with the creators of Ranma ½ or its characters. Do not believe anyone who says that I make money off stories like this.  
  
-----------------------------------Chapter 1: Forgotten Hero---------------- ------------------------  
  
It was a cold day in Nerima, when Ryouga awakens out of his slumber. He jumps up and goes through the ceiling with his head. He lands on the roof, in his boxers, and screams across the city.  
  
"RANMA!!! Today will be the day I defeat you Ranma Saotome! HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
He jumps back into his house and throws on his "Ranma fighting" garments, which is the same yellow polkadotted headband and yellow and black shirt with black pants in which he wears everyday. He then rushes out his house with his backpack and darted in the opposite way of Ranma's house.  
  
Lucky for Ryouga, Ranma just happened to be running away from Shampoo. Ryouga stopped in front of Shampoo and began screaming at Ranma.  
  
"RANMA!!!" screamed Ryouga, "Your end is a foot and I have the upper hand!"  
  
Ranma stopped in his tracks and turned around to him.  
  
"I don't have time to beat you Ryouga. I have actual problems now."  
  
"No Ranma. We will settle this right now. I will defeat you and Akane will be mine. Now prepare to lose this fight and your.."  
  
Shampoo hits Ryouga in the back of his head making him fall before Ranma's feet with his butt in the air.  
  
"Shampoo tired of you bad mouthing Ranma. Shampoo teach you lesson."  
  
Shampoo dashes towards Ryouga, ready to kick his butt into orbit. She kicks but Ryouga jumps up right in the nick of time and backflips over her. Off balance due to Ryouga's graceful flip, Shampoo goes flying, head first, into Ranma, hitting him in his stomach. Ranma falls half way to the ground while Ryouga rushes towards him.  
  
"I got you now Ranma. It's over!!!"  
  
Ranma cresent kicks Ryouga, sending him backwards.  
  
"Shampoo help Ranma get rid of annoying Ryouga!"  
  
Shampoo jumps up and uppercuts Ryouga into the sky making him fly away into the background. Shampoo watches Ryouga fly as Ranma slowly walks away.  
  
"Now what Shampoo do before."  
  
Shampoo turns around and sees Ranma running for his life.  
  
"Ranma! Don't run from Shampoo! Shampoo and Ranma married! Don't run from wife!"  
  
"Wife? When did THAT happen!?"  
  
Since this story is about Ryouga, we'll just leave the lovebirds alone.  
  
We join Ryouga in Tibet.where Shampoo knocked him too. He lands inside of a shrine with a billion golden statues. Each statue was different from the last. Well each statue was of the same guy just a different pose. The statues were of a muscular man with long hair and a horrible smile. Ryouga gets up and shakes the roof off his back. He then looks around and looks dazed.  
  
"Where on earth am I now?"  
  
"Young one, you are in one of the many shrines of Bajin."  
  
A silent, short stature, hooded figure appears out of the darkness. Ryouga prepares himself to fight this mysterious figure.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The figure laughs.  
  
"Don't be worried young one, I have no intention of harming you sir Ryouga."  
  
Ryouga gasps.  
  
"H.how did you know my name? Where am I? Who are you?"  
  
"Don't worry young one. I will explain it to you. You see I have been watching you sir Ryouga. This shrine is home of the legendary art of fighting, Hakeshindo. You see Bajin is."  
  
" I still don't know who you are."  
  
"Oh forgive me. My name is Fushingi. I am the guardian on this shrine. Bajin left it to me."  
  
"Who is this Bajin guy anyway? Why is he so great?"  
  
"Well you see Bajin was a great warrior who."  
  
"Couldn't be so great if you're using past tense."  
  
The figure walks away slowly, sighing with every step.  
  
"What's his problem? Well time to go home."  
  
Ryouga walks out of the shrine and explores for an hour. After encountering some forest creatures, he finds himself back at the shrine.  
  
"How in the..ugh. Well I guess I'll see what that old cot was talking about."  
  
He walks towards the shrine, now noticing things he hadn't before. He realized that he must have fallen through at least, 16 floors for the shrine scraped clouds. He also, finally, realizes how hard Shampoo hits, because the shrine's exterior was made completely out of gold.  
  
There were 2 statues in front of the shrine. One was made of bronze and the other silver. Ryouga walked up to the statues to get a closer look. The statue on the left was of a man. Very similar to the look of Bajin, with a spear.  
  
"I guess that one is Bajin. But what of this other one?"  
  
Ryouga turned to the silver statue. This statue differed from the other one. It also differed from the ones inside. For this one was not of Bajin. This one was of a dragon. It looked pretty fearsome due to its claws the size of human hands. It had two heads with one looking up and the other staring at Ryouga. Both heads had their mouths open but only the one pointing up in the air was shooting out fire. Both mouths had horribly sharp teeth whose purpose was only to crush anything which entered. Its arms had talons on the end whose claws were only meant too pierce his prey. In one claw, a human screaming and begging for his life. In the other hand, a toothpick.  
  
"That's Siabias. He was a powerful dragon. His entire purpose seemed to be to eat all of humanity. He was intelligent to. He made a toothpick out of his victims. He was nicknamed, "Humanity's End" due to his healthy appetite. It took Bajin some time to defeat him."  
  
"Bajin defeated him? How?"  
  
"I will tell you after our training session."  
  
Fushingi walked through the huge doors that allowed entrance to the shrine. The doors were gigantic and made out of nothing but gold. The door made a creaking noise while opening, as if it never opened before in life. Fushingi walked inside and instantly became shrouded in darkness. Ryouga followed after Fushingi as if he could see through the darkness. With every step Ryouga took, a light lit up making it easier to see down the long corridor he was walking down.  
  
At the corridor's end, Ryouga looked back and saw the door closing behind him. He then turned to Fushingi. Fushingi tore his robe off and threw it to the floor. The robe was hiding nothing but a scrawny pale bald man. No muscles to save his soul. Plenty of bones though, they were the only thing visible, besides his skin. Ryouga started to laugh.  
  
"I'm supposed to train with you? This has got to be the funniest thing I have ever."  
  
A gust of wind entered the shrine. The wind was a blue color. It began spinning around Fushingi and covered him slowly, from head to toe. The wind started going faster around him and then dispersed. Fushingi stood there as if nothing happened. Ryouga started gloating.  
  
"You believe that was supposed to scare me? If so, you got another thing com."  
  
Suddenly Fushingi changed from a little piece of nothing, to a muscular giant. He looked as if all his bones became muscles on top of muscles. He really didn't get much taller yet he was taller than Ryouga now and a lot more muscular. Ryouga looked in shock but gained his composure quickly and smirked.  
  
"Nice trick. Well you're not faster than me so I'm sure that.."  
  
Fushingi dashed in front of Ryouga in the blink of an eye and smacked him. Ryouga flew through three walls and landed up side down in a corner.  
  
"Ok. Maybe I should heed my mother's notes and keep my big mouth shut."  
  
Ryouga jumped up and dashed through the three holes he made and prepared to "train" with Fushingi.  
  
` 


	2. Challenge

Here's chapter 2. And I thought of one thing. My chapters may start getting too long cause I have no way to end it or I don't know where to end. So I will have summaries of the last chapter at the beginning of each additional chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Summary: Last chapter Ryouga got up, tried to fight Ranma, ended up in Tibet, and is fighting some big ridiculous man that can smack.really hard. Wonder what's next.  
  
-----------------------------------Chapter 2: Challenge--------------------- --------------------------  
  
"I can't believe he got so powerful that fast.", Ryouga thought to himself. "He can't be this strong. No way."  
  
"Yes way." Fushingi said as he smacked Ryouga through a different side of the room, sending him through 3 walls again.  
  
"Hey get out of my mind.how'd you do that.isn't this supposed to be training.I won't allow you to do that to me again."  
  
Ryouga came back into the room Fushingi was in. He staggered a bit while entering. Fushingi took that chance to grab Ryouga's foot. He picked him up off his feet and hurled him through another set of 3 walls leaving only one side of the room untouched.  
  
Ryouga found himself in a bedroom and a daze. He looked around and saw a comfy fluffy bed with a hand woven cover.  
  
"Bed.Rest.No more.fight.for me."  
  
Ryouga through the walls off him and jumped into the bed. He closed his eyes and passed out. Fushingi began to speak to him.  
  
"Ryouga. How do you expect to beat Ranma if you can't stand up to my attacks?"  
  
Ryouga's eyes lit up like fire.  
  
"Ryouga, you're nothing but a weakling. I don't even know why I allowed you in here. Oh yea you might want to look at the cover you're on top of."  
  
Ryouga jumped up and glared and the cover. He then became even more enraged. He torn the cover up ran through the walls, making a new path in the, towards Fushingi. He left one small fragment of the cover unscathed, which read, "Pig boy never wins".  
  
Ryouga flew out the wall and ran towards Fushingi full force.  
  
"I could help you with your Ranma problems."  
  
Ryouga blindly threw a punch while Fushingi grabbed his arm, picked him up by it and smashed him, face first into the ground.  
  
"I could help you be faster, stronger and more intelligent about fighting than Ranma ever has been towards you."  
  
Ryouga flipped up and tried to kick Fushingi in the face. Fushingi grabbed his leg and threw Ryouga face first into the same spot making a dent in the floor.  
  
"You would never have to hear about Ranma again. Wouldn't you like that?"  
  
Ryouga jumped up and attempted to head bunt Fushingi. Fushingi elbowed Ryouga in the face and then grabbed the back of his head. He then threw him back through the last 3 walls that Ryouga just burst out of. Ryouga landed on the bed face first.  
  
"Why don't you just sleep on the idea?"  
  
Fushingi transformed back into his small form. He then picked up his robe.  
  
"We'll talk in the morning Ryouga."  
  
Fushingi walked out the room while Ryouga, passed out since the first time through the wall, went to sleep.  
  
Ryouga wakes up the following morning. His attempts to leap out of bed and lands on the floor.with his face. He gets off the floor and looks around the room. He sees that nice bed he just "leaped" out of. He also sees a huge mirror and a door. The door just happens to be next to the huge hole in the wall. He looks into the mirror and notices his reflection is different.  
  
"Hey nice clothes I'm wearing.WAIT THESE ARENT MINE!!!"  
  
His clothes were the same just white where it should be yellow.  
  
"FUSHINGI!!! WHERE ARE MY RANMA FIGHTING GARMENTS!!!"  
  
He dashes out of the room.this time through the door and rushes door the long corridor. Since this is Ryouga, after a week, he ends up back in the same room. He decides to go through the "self-made door" after grabbing he backpack. He ventures through the three walls and begins to search the shrine for Fushingi.  
  
"I can't believe that he is that strong. Then he takes my clothes and replaces them with these!"  
  
He tugs his clothes and looks at them.  
  
"Well, they aren't that bad. Actually they feel better than the other clothes I had. In fact, I feel as if I have a new life now."  
  
Ryouga begins to jump around in his new "Ranma fighting garments". He finally runs across a door. He decides to venture through it without worrying about where it leads. When he walks in the door closes behind him and disappears.  
  
Ryouga looks around and sees a beautiful and luscious garden. He notices a butterfly flying near a frog.  
  
"Well, that butterfly has a death wish. Yep it lands on its head and.starts.eating.it.where on earth on I?"  
  
Just then a mountain of grass forms in front of him. It slowly turns into a maze. He then hears a voice.  
  
"The maze of solitude. If you can pass this then your mind will be stronger."  
  
"Fushingi! If I beat YOU, I will get stronger. I'll play your game now but our fight isn't over."  
  
A maze an Ryouga.bad mix. He attempts to go into the maze and. 


	3. Eternally Lost: Part One

Okay so chapter two wasn't that great or funny or anything. I got rushed into it. This one is more thought out. I've revised this around six times so I hope it keeps you laughing. Sorry again for that last one. Enjoy!  
  
Summary: Last chapter featured, Ryouga through a wall, Ryouga through a wall, and just when you thought it was safe to go outside...Ryouga through a wall. Now he's in some sort of maze...not good.  
  
---------------------------------Chapter 3: Eternally Lost: Part One-------- ------------------------  
  
"A maze. I have no sense of direction."  
  
Ryouga uses his brain and searches his backpack. He finds his old "Ranma Fighting Garments" and a tack. He pulls one thread out of the garment and tacks it to the outside of the labyrinth. He then unravels the entire garment, making a long string to help him not get lost. He pulls it to make sure that it is sturdy and then runs head first into the labyrinth, without the string.  
  
As he takes his first steps into the labyrinth a wall of grass forms behind him to seal off the entrance.  
  
"I have no worries since I can use", looks down into his hand, "DAMN IT!"  
  
"Oh Ryouga. Don't worry. I have a few pets there to keep you company."  
  
"Pets? What kind of pets?"  
  
Just as Ryouga finished that question, he heard heavy footsteps. Every time the footsteps were heard he was thrown into the air. He turns around to where the entrance used to be and sees nothing. He turns around to the left and sees nothing. He turns to the right and sees nothing. He turns back around to the entrance and sees a shadow on the ground getting larger. He opens his backpack and examines a book.  
  
"Hmm, that's strange. The Labyrinth's Almanac doesn't say anything about there being a dark spot on the g..." a 30 feet tall, golden golem feel on him.  
  
The golem gets off the newly designed, pancake body of Ryouga, peels him off the ground and throws him into the surprisingly hard wall of grass. Ryouga flutters off of the wall onto the ground. He pops into his original form and attempts to stand up. The golem helps him up by grabbing his head but instead of letting him stand, he lets him fly into another wall. He jumps out of the wall and towards the golem.  
  
"I'M GETTING TIRED OF SEEING YOUR WALLS FIRST HAND!!!"  
  
He hits the golem in the stomach and pauses for a moment. Then he realizes that he broke his hand. Ryouga pulled his hand back and held it screaming in pain. The golem laughed and stomped him into submission. Well, into a hole in the ground at least.  
  
"AND I'M TIRED OF YOUR BIG FOOT TOO!!!"  
  
Ryouga lifted up the huge golem and flailed him into the air. Throwing him to another part of the labyrinth. Ryouga showed a sigh of relief.  
  
"Whew I'm glad I don't have to deal with that golden overweight piece of..."  
  
He heard a helicopter flying overhead. He then saw the golem fall from it and land in front of him.  
  
"WHAT THE...I GIVE UP!!!!!"  
  
Ryouga attempts to run through the golem, and succeeds in hitting his head on the golem's knee and knocking himself out for a moment. The golem laughed and fell over. Ryouga seized the opportunity and aimed at it with his finger out.  
  
"IF I CANT PUNCH YOU TO DEATH ILL POKE YOU TO ANNOYANCE!!!"  
  
He jabbed his finger into the golem's knee. The golem grabbed his knee and screamed in pain. He began to glow and then dispersed into a million pieces.  
  
"Huh? What just happened?"  
  
"Well done Ryouga, well done. But, you still have to go through the labyrinth. And, more of my pets will show up to "help" you."  
  
Ryouga feared hearing that. He then proceeded to attempt the labyrinth after an hour or so, he winds up at a place where there are broken pieces of gold and there was an exit. He got very excited and ran out of the labyrinth. He showed a sigh of relief and looked around.  
  
He notices a long yellow strand coming out of the labyrinth wall. He walks closer to examine it.  
  
"Hmm, that's strange. This looks exactly like the strand I tied to the..."  
  
He realized where he was.  
  
"Hahahaaaa! Ryouga you have done nothing but..."  
  
"I know. I know."  
  
Ryouga stands up and runs head first into the labyrinth, forgetting the string, again. Ryouga notices something flying in the air.  
  
"Last time I got caught by surprise but this time I won't be. I'm gonna get him before he comes down."  
  
The figure that was flying in the air slowly fell closer to Ryouga. It was falling in the form of a griffin. It came close enough to Ryouga for him to hear it speak.  
  
"My name is Saruriki. I was sent by Fushingi...."  
  
"DIE EVIL GRIFFIN OF DESTRUCTION!!!!!"  
  
Ryouga grabs the talon of the griffin and tosses it into the wall of grass. Then he kicked it into the wall, making a griffin shaped dent into it, and making the griffin pass out.  
  
"Huh, that wasn't so hard Fushingi. Why something so easy?"  
  
The voice of Fushingi spoke out to Ryouga.  
  
"Because my dear Ryouga, Saruriki was sent to HELP YOU LEAVE not IMPEDE YOUR MARCH YOU BAFFOON!!!!!"  
  
Ryouga had a "my puppy just died" look on his face as he looked at the passed out griffin. He slowly decided to continue in this dreadful place to hope to find an exit. 


	4. Eternally Lost: Part Two

Hmmm I've been thinking of actually adding Bajin into the story somewhere. I wonder if now is the time. I guess...you're gonna have to read to find out. Oh and thanks Sakin for telling me that bit of info. Enjoy.  
  
Summary: Last chapter we learned that golems die at finger point and Ryouga really hates griffons.  
  
---------------------------------Chapter 4: Eternally Lost: Part Two-------- -----------------------  
  
Ryouga continues into the dreadful labyrinth until he heard and felt a thump on the ground. He looked in shock as he saw a minotaur come around the next corner.  
  
"WHY THIS THING??? WHY!!!!! WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO BE SO DIFFICULT??? WHY??!! I DON'T WANNA FIGHT THIS BIG RETARDED MONSTER!!!!"  
  
The minotaur looked sad and went around the corner as if Ryouga hurt its feelings. Ryouga had a dazed look on his face.  
  
"What did I just...wait a minute."  
  
Ryouga turned around and started to creep away.  
  
"I'll just not go that way."  
  
Ryouga begins to walk in the opposite direction and he hears a familiar screech. He looks up and sees that familiar griffon shaped figure in the air.  
  
"Good. That griffon that tried to help me earlier. Maybe he will help me now."  
  
The griffon flew in close to Ryouga and landed in front of him. It stood on its hind legs, which made it 3 feet taller than Ryouga. Ryouga looked up at the griffon with a friendly face and spoke to him.  
  
"Hey. Short time, no see. Would you mind helping me like you tried to earlier."  
  
The griffon had a smile on its face. Ryouga noticed it and started smiling too.  
  
"I, Saruriki was sent by Fushingi to-"  
  
Ryouga joined in.  
  
"-help me get through here, I know, I know."  
  
"But..."  
  
Ryouga looked at Saruriki's face as it changed to a grin of evil.  
  
"I do not wish to save you Ryouga. I WISH TO DESTROY YOU!!!"  
  
Ryouga was shocked and that probably distracted him from Saruriki pummeling him into a pile of death. Saruriki pummeled onto Ryouga's chest. With every hit it looked as if Ryouga's torso should have fallen off.  
  
"Come on, Saru, I didn't hit you that hard."  
  
"You're right you hit me like this!"  
  
Saruriki kicked Ryouga into a pile of golden rocks. Ryouga jumped from under the rubble and laughed at Saruriki.  
  
"You thought that would hurt? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA..."  
  
Saruriki laughed and pointed for Ryouga to look behind himself. Ryouga turned around while still laughing.  
  
"HAHAHAHA...Ha...ha...ha...um ha.....um Saru, why is the rocks moving."  
  
The rocks formed the golden golem, which Ryouga somehow defeated earlier. Ryouga screamed in anger.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU MADE OUT OF, GOLDEN LEGOS. WILL SOMETHING STAY DEAD FOR ONCE PLEASE?"  
  
Saruriki and the unnamed golem responded.  
  
"No."  
  
"Well there is only one thing to do. I have to dig deep recall all of my power to do this technique. Here it goes. RYOUGA'S ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE IS-"  
  
A mysterious yellow light surrounded Ryouga. The golem stood back and watched. Saruriki flew up for a griffon's eye view. The light around Ryouga became very thick and covered him completely. Then the light slowly died down and you saw a yellow silhouette of Ryouga.  
  
Saruriki and the golem fanned the silhouette to see that it was nothing but light. Ryouga had ran away so fast that the light he summoned took his place. Saruriki and the golem were furious and searched hard for Ryouga.  
  
Ryouga was back, all the way back in the entrance of the labyrinth.  
  
"Why cant I just go around the stupid place. Every time I go to the right I find another-"  
  
Ryouga stopped in his sentence and walked to the very first corner of the maze. He looked to the left and saw the exit. Once he realized how easy it was for him to leave he went towards the exit and left the labyrinth.  
  
"Well done Ryouga. You have proven yourself against my first trail. Now rest and prepare for the next."  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO REST FOR ANOTHER TRAIL. I WANT YOU TO BLEED."  
  
Ryouga turned around to look at where the labyrinth was. It had vanished and he was in that room again.  
  
"What in the..."  
  
Ryouga gave up on thinking for today and just gone ahead and went to sleep.  
  
"I'll sleep today and puncture him later."  
  
The next day, when Ryouga woke up, he found himself a little cold. He looked down and saw that he was wearing a different color of clothing. He was wearing the same white color as before but with blue trim.  
  
"How does he give me clothes while I'm sleep?"  
  
Ryouga pondered this while he opened his door.  
  
"I can't understand how I'm going to go through the rest of this training. Actually I don't even care about trying to go through this anymore. I just want to go home now."  
  
Ryouga walked down the dark hallway and opened the huge shrine door. He was shock to see what was behind the door.  
  
"A....A....Akane???" 


	5. Close Quarters

I love cliffhangers. Don't you? Actually that was kind of not how I envisioned ending it but it works well anyway.  
  
Summary: Last chapter Ryouga finally learned to use his brain. Now there happens to be a guest there. So without further ado, let's continue with-  
  
---------------------------------Chapter 5: Close Quarters------------------ -------------------------  
  
"Akane what are you doing here?"  
  
"Well I received this letter that said a friend would need my motivation. It only had this address on it. It was anonymous."  
  
Akane takes a glance at Ryouga's clothes.  
  
"When did you get that?"  
  
"Oh these clothes? Each time I go to sleep here, this creepy old man changes my clothes. He is the keeper of this shrine. His name is Fushingi."  
  
"Oh, come to think of it, why are you here?"  
  
Ryouga divulged the entire story up to this point to Akane. Akane sat there in shock while in deep thought.  
  
"Hmmm. I wonder if the person I have to help is you Ryouga."  
  
"I hope so. This new test I am supposed to take may kill me."  
  
Akane stood up and pounded her fist into her other hand.  
  
'I guess that would make me have to stay here now,' Ryouga thought to himself. 'Can't be too bad. I do have a friend here now.'  
  
Ryouga started to hear Fushingi's voice in his head.  
  
"Well Ryouga. Your next test awaits."  
  
Ryouga spoke out loud.  
  
"What in the world are you talking about?"  
  
Akane gave him a weird look. Ryouga looked ashamed and started to think to himself instead. Fushingi spoke to him once more.  
  
"I'm talking about your next test. Behold what's in front of you."  
  
"All I see is my opportunity to leave and Aka...I get it. If I leave successfully then my training is-"  
  
Ryouga felt a sharp pain in his brain.  
  
"No the other thing."  
  
"What Akane? She just...hey wait a minute you sent her that letter. You got her to come here and now what?"  
  
"Ryouga let me tell it to you straight. Your next test is courage. In order to pass you must reveal 2 secrets that you don't want anyone to know. Akane was my only choice since you don't care about anyone else. You must tell her about your curse and your love for her before sun goes down in three days or you fail and will never defeat Ranma or me."  
  
Ryouga stood up in anger.  
  
"WHAT? THREE DAYS FOR WHAT? I CAN'T DO THAT! THAT"S IMPOSSIBLE! UTTERLY IMPOSSIBLE! BUT I MUST DO IT! WHY FUSHINGI? WHY DO YOU PUT ME THROUGH SUCH TORTURE?"  
  
Akane looked at Ryouga and pondered.  
  
"Are you going crazy Ryouga?"  
  
Ryouga looked at Akane. 'But in order o pass I must tell her everything.' Ryouga thought to himself. 'Everything. How I love her. How I'm P-chan. Oh god this is gonna be hard.'  
  
Ryouga secretly cried on the inside. Fushingi re-entered his mind one last time.  
  
"Well hard for you. Fun for me. I'll see you in three days."  
  
"When does it all end?" 


	6. Unveiling the Truth

Okay that last chapter was a flop. Well to me anyway. It was just plot advancement really. It will never happen again...  
  
Summary: Last chapter, Ryouga's death warrants...uh I mean new test was revealed. I even wonder if he can do it. Let's find out shall we.  
  
---------------------------------Chapter 6: Unveiling the Truth------------- ------------------------  
  
"So, Akane, why are you here again."  
  
"I just told you that I was sent a letter saying that a friend would need my help." Akane snuggles up close to Ryouga, "Who would have thought that it was you who needed help."  
  
Ryouga looks at her a little flustered.  
  
'She is finally giving me signs of love.' Ryouga thinks to himself and begins crying inside, 'Finally she loves me. Akane has finally forgotten about that stupid jerk Ranma and fallen for me. This is the happiest day of my...'  
  
Ryouga uses his brain for the second time while in Tibet.  
  
"Akane?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you know where P-Chan is?"  
  
"Yea P-Chan is at home. I gave him some food right before I left."  
  
Ryouga jumped up and yelled. "THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!!!!! SINCE I AM STANDING RIGHT HERE!!!!!"  
  
"What does feeding P-Chan have to do with you?"  
  
"Uh...well...I miss him and..."  
  
"Wait a minute, when did YOU find out about P-Chan?"  
  
"That stupid jerk Ranma told me."  
  
"Did he tell you how much of a jerk to P-Chan he is?"  
  
"I know how that feels firsthand."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Uh...I bow in disgust to that man."  
  
"You bowed to Ranma!!!"  
  
"Uh...yea...I mean no...I mean..."

Ryouga ran away as fast as possible.  
  
"Hmmm...what did he run away for?"  
  
Ryouga ran into his room and slammed the door behind him. He begins pacing around his room wondering about today's events.  
  
"Hmmm. Akane rubbed against me, she took a while to realize the P-Chan thing, and she didn't try to kill me when I left her. There is something not right about her. She just seems so...not Akane like. Its weird. I think this is going to be easier than I thought. Let me sleep tonight as tomorrow will be my day of victory against Fushingi and Ranma."  
  
Ryouga falls asleep pleasantly, waiting the new day where his victory will be known. Or so he thinks.  
  
The next day, Ryouga awakens and jumps out his bed. His "Ranma fighting garments" miraculously were changed from white to red.  
  
"I wish he would just give me my clothes. I'm really getting tired of being dressed by an old man. Now if Akane was doing it..."  
  
Ryouga begins to daydream about if Akane was put his clothes on for him. He walks around the shrine in a daze and then bumps into Akane. Akane falls down, dropping a silver platter she was carrying.  
  
"Oh...sorry Akane. I didn't see you there."  
  
"It's okay. I made some breakfast for you and I was wondering..."  
  
Ryouga attempted to accept the food but his stomach began turning before he could say anything and his mouth became completely dry when he opened it. Seeing this as her chance to "test" her food out, she shoved some rice into his mouth. He instantly began crying as if he just lost one of his toes.  
  
"So Ryouga... how is it?"  
  
"It tastes..."  
  
Ryouga forgot all about how awful her food usually taste. So he rolled it around on his tongue. His eyes began to roll into the back of his head. His legs went numb. His heart stopped. His brain froze. His arms went limp. He began crying.  
  
"Akane this is wonderful. I have never tasted food cooked this well from you. I love it...and...I lllllllllllooooooooooooo..."  
  
Akane smacked Ryouga in the back of his head.  
  
"Thank you. Now I was saying that I loovvvvvveee yyyyyouuuuuuu."  
  
Akane smacks Ryouga again.  
  
"What was that for?"  
  
"I just didn't believe what you said."  
  
Ryouga blushed and then turned away from her.  
  
"I've felt like that towards you my entire life. It's just that stupid jerk Ranma is your fiancée and..."  
  
Akane jumps clear off subject.  
  
"Ryouga have you taken a bath yet."  
  
"No I haven't. Not yet at least."  
  
"Well, would you like to join me?"  
  
'A bath with Akane, this must be my lucky day.'  
  
"YYYYYYYYYYYYes. Yyes I would."  
  
Without noticing, Ryouga was already dragged into the bathroom while he was thinking of his lucky day.  
  
"Wait...when did this place get a bathroom?"  
  
"Does it really matter Ryouga?"  
  
"Well actually it...it...it...it...it..."  
  
It took him a while to realize where he was and what he was about to do. The only way to stop him-self from thinking crazy thoughts was to bathe quickly and get it over with. Yet every time he tried to not think about Akane, he would realize that he was in this predicament already.  
  
Akane pointed at Ryouga and gestured for him to turn around. He turned his back to her as she undressed. His thoughts were going wild. The only things running through his mind were the many obscure things that he could do to her. He listened carefully as he heard her slowly slide into the water.  
  
Thinking too wildly, and letting his thoughts take over he ripped his clothes clean off his body. The instant he did that he instinctly poured cold water on himself since he was around Akane. The moment a single drop of the water hit him, he realized what he did, but it was too late.  
  
'I just changed in front of Akane. My secret is out. I can't hide my secret from her. My life is ruined. It's all Ranma's fault somehow. I don't know how but it is.'  
  
Just then Ryouga, uh I mean P-Chan heard clapping coming from outside.  
  
"Well done Ryouga. Well done indeed. I didn't know you had what it took to do confess your feelings or to unveil your secret to Akane. But you proved me wrong."  
  
'That voice...YOU BASTARD!!! FUSHINGI HOW DID YOU MANIPULATE THIS! HOW!!! Wait, he can't hear me. I'm still a pig. I know, I'll just jump into the tub and then I'll get him.'  
  
Fushingi walks into the bathroom. Still clapping his hands.  
  
"Well I now that you have done this, we can proceed to the third and most vital task that you must accomplish."  
  
P-Chan jumps into the water and turns into a naked Ryouga.  
  
"Oh by the way. How did you like my Akane101 series android? I still cant get the bugs out so...it's not a good idea to stand inside the water with her since she sparks a lot and..."  
  
Fushingi spoke too late as Ryouga was already being shocked to death. Ryouga fell unconscious onto the floor. Fushingi dragged Ryouga all the way back to his room and threw him onto his bed.  
  
"Now that #2 is done, we can move on to #3."  
  
Fushingi laughed as he left the unconscious Ryouga sleep off the shock he just endured, as his most brutal task thus far, awaited when he awakened.


	7. Transport

Summary: Last chapter, Ryouga's death warrant...uh I mean new test was defeated. Due to Ryouga's quick wits, he easily passed the test. (Hey im trying to give him a break. He has gone through alot.) And his new test shall now be revealed...maybe.

-Chapter 7: Transport-

Ryouga awoke in a daze. The first thing he did was check his clothing. This became a morning ritual for him.

"So today its blue. These damn 'Ranma Fighting Garments' are only suppose to be used for fighting Ranma. NOT FOR TESTS! AND I AM SURE THAT YOU DIDNT ASK FOR MY PERMISSION TO MASS PRODUCE THESE IN DIFFERENT COLORS! FUSHINGI IM LEAVING!"

Ryouga left the room and stormed through the hallways in search of an exit. He runs around for a bit and ends up jumping back through the hole he made a while ago. He leaves his room again and ends up in the garden.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR STUPID TRAINING! IM GOING HOME!"

He leaves the garden and goes back into the house. He ends up in another room. This room contains a television, cameras, a computer and the remnants of the Akane101 series that he had already encountered.

"A recreational room? Where did this come from?"

"Surprised?"

Fushingi entered the room. Ryouga was still in the doorway staring at all the things in the room.

"So Ryouga, want to relax?"

Ryouga was still in shock at everything in the room. Then he snapped out of it. He nodded in agreement.

"The only reason im doing this is because I want Ranma dead. Well, maybe not dead but defeated. I can enjoy a little pleasurable activity. This doesnt mean I trust you though."

"I understand. Just sit down and relax for a moment."

Fushingi ran out of the room. Ryouga finally entered the room. Slowly and cautiosly, but finally. Fushingi returned carrying something in his hand.

"And what is that?"

"A game system."

"I've never seen that one."

"Because I made it."

Ryouga looked at him as if he were crazy.

"What do you call it."

"Fushin Sqaure."

It was an actual purple square, which is why he looked at him as if he were crazy. One controller port on each side. No open button or power button on it anywhere.

"It's virtual reality."

"Huh?"

"It's like our world just in a game."

"So how do I turn it on."

"It's always on."

"How?"

"Solar power."

Ryouga thought to himself.'Solar power? Yeah right. I cant even begin to state whats wrong in that picture. I cant trust him. He almost killed me. He humiliated me. And now he insults my intelligence. This could be a trap, but im not buying it. Two can play at this.'

Ryouga didnt notice that Fushingi had put on a helmet.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to play the game."

"HEY! IM THE ONE GOING THROUGH ALL THE TRAINING! I PLAY THE GAME."

"No you don't."

Ryouga snatches the helmet off Fushingi's head and puts it on hisown head. The helmet locked itself onto his head.

"What the heck? What's going on here?"

"Ryouga. I figured you would try to take it from me. Even after you thought it was a trap."

"FUSHINGI GET THIS OFF OF ME!"

"Bye Ryouga."

The Fushin Sqaure started to light up. The color changes from purple to white to red. Ryouga's body started to light up as well. He became the same red as the square. And then he vanished. A mysterious figure walked in.

"Is he gone?"

"Yea."

The mysterious figure put on the same helmet that Ryouga had on.

"I hope you know what youre doing."

The mysterious figure spoke. "Of course I do. I have never messed up."

"Yes you have. Remember Bajin? He barely survived."

"Ok now dont bring up old stuff."

"Just dont kill him, ok."

"I understand."

The figure disappeared as well.

"Well Ryouga, you are in his hands now. Good luck on your test. With him as your teacher, you will need it."

Fushingi turned on his computer. It showed Ryouga twirling through the air. Then he hit the ground. Ryouga stood up and looked around. It appeared that he was in a forest. Butterflies fluttering in the air, wind blowing through the leaves and the scent of lemon in the air.

"Where on Earth am I now?"


	8. Battle With a Shadow

No notes this time.

Summary: Last chapter, Ryouga found himself in a new world. Fushinji sent someone or something to "help train" Ryouga. And what is the actual relationship between Bajin and Fushinji.

Chapter 8: Battle With a Shadow

Ryouga stared at the environment. He hasnt been in a serene environment in quite a while so this was a unique experience for him.

"Being here makes me forget all about Ranma...almost."

Ryouga looked around and found a tree with plenty of shade. He sat down in the shade and relaxed for a bit. He looked at his clothing and watched it turn from blue to green.

"Not even Fushinji can mess this up."

He started to daydream while looking into the sky. He watched the clouds go by. He stared at the clouds and saw something strange.

"Why is there a hole in the sky?"

A dark circle drew nearer and nearer towards him. Ryouga jumped and moved out of the way as the object plummeted to the ground. Dust flew into the air. Ryouga stood there and waited for the dust to clear. When it did he gasped.

"This is the statue outside of Fushinji's shrine. This is Siabias. But why?"

He heard a flute start playing behind him. He turned around but no one was there. Yet the melody continued. Ryouga stared at the statue. The statue began to shake. Ryouga sighed.

"And the dragon pops out..."

The statue began shaking faster and faster. It started to crumble. Then, as Ryouga predicted, a dragon popped out.

His wings were seen first. Ryouga prepared himself for battle. The emerald green eyes were next. It flew up into the air in an instant. All Ryouga could see was a red blur.

"Hes fast. So this is my final training. Well im ready for anything."

Then the blur hit the ground very hard. Again dust blew into the air. When the dust cleared Ryouga saw the beast that was within.

"It's...a...baby...dragon... FUSHINJI WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!"

It was a baby red dragon with emerald green eyes. Its wings were the same color as its body and its under belly was black.

"It's your test." A voice from behind Ryouga said. "It is a symbol of your mental stability."

Ryouga turned around to see who was talking but no one was there.

"The dragon you see before you will grow to full size in 2 days. Feeding off your natural instincts and following you loyally. he will do as you say and as you want. When the two days are up, depending on if you are worthy, the dragon will either leave you or fight you. You leave here when that decision is made. Your test is complete if you live."

"Who are you?"

"That isn't important."

"Why are you here?"

"Fushinji sent me here to watch after you."

"So you are the messenger of death I suppose."

"You could say that."

"Well I can say one thing. YOURE VERY GOOD AT HIDING IN THE SHADOWS!"

Ryouga dashed backwards and kicked wildly. He destroys a tree stump and the tree begins to fall towards the dragon. Ryouga then runs to the dragon, picks it up, and runs away before the tree falls.

"WHEREVER YOU ARE COME OUT! I GOT A MESSAGE FOR YOUR BOSS."

Ryouga heard no response. He set the dragon down and began to walk.

"Come on. I have a score to settle."

The dragon started to follow Ryouga as they continued to walk through the forest.

"Humph off to a good start. I hope he doesnt screw up like Bajin did. I dont want to have to rescue him as well." said the figure as he watched from afar.


	9. Predecided Fate

Its been a while since ive been here but Im back with story advancement. I hope you like it. I'm sorry to my readers who were actually keeping up with the story line.

Summary: Last chapter, the shadowy figure is helping Ryouga and well Ryouga doesnt like the help that much.

---------------------------------Chapter 9: Pre-decided Fate--------------------------------------

Ryouga and his dragon companion walk around the forest. The dragon starts yawning so they stop and rest for a bit. Ryouga sits under a tree trunk and the dragon curls up onto his lap.

"Hmmm... I wonder what will happen. I mean I know I will pass the test. But will it mean your death or not."

Ryouga rubbed the dragons head.

"Well I dont want to fight you, but if I have to..."

He paused in mid sentence.

"What was that?"

He felt the presence of someone watching him. The dragon's ears stood up. Both Ryouga and the dragon looked around for some thing suspicious. They turned and saw nothing.

"Hmm. We gotta keep an eye out for anything. I know Fushingi. And he isnt the friendliest person you could meet."

The dragon looked at Ryouga and nodded.

"By the way. Since I cant call you dragon all the time you will need a name. So what should I call you."

The dragon looked at Ryouga and smiled.

"Smiley?"

The dragon looked at Ryouga and shook its head. Then it smiled again.

"Well I really cant call you something cool becasue I have never seen you fight or anything before."

Ryouga gets into a fighting stance.

"Now come at me. Show me what you got."

The dragon looked at Ryouga questionably. It shook itself and then began to fly around.

"Yea. Thats what I'm talking about."

The dragon flew straight for Ryouga at lightning speed. Ryouga dodged to the left making the dragon hit the tree they were in front of. The dragon went through the tree and continued to fly until it found something. Ryouga watched the dragon as it charged into the ground. He heard the dragon waining at something then the waining stopped quickly.

"He found what we heard earlier."

Ryouga started dashing towards where the dragon was.

"IM GONNA GIVE YOU A TASTE OF MY FIST WHATEVER YOU ARE."

Ryouga jumped through a bush and found the dragon on the ground. He examined the dragon and saw something green in its mouth.

"So he got away. Damn. I was hoping..."

Ryouga saw the dragon swallow the thing it had in its mouth.

"WAIT. YOU ATE HIM!"

The dragon opened its mouth at Ryouga.

"OH NO YOU DONT YOU PERSON EATING FREAK!"

Ryouga kicked the dragon in the mouth and sent it flying into the air. It flew out of the forest and landed far away.

"Phew. I thought I was baby food. Speaking of that I wonder if there is something I can eat here."

Ryouga looked around for something edible and found some blueberries. He started picking them and noticed a chunk of one of the leaves bitten. He then remembered what the dragon had in its mouth. Ryouga threw his hands into the air.

"I cant believe this. Why does everything bad happen to me? Why?"

Ryouga started to march towards where the dragon is.

Meanwhile, up in a tree, not to far from Ryouga.

"Well him and Bajin took seperate routes. Maybe this will end differently."

The shadowy figure jumped the treetops, stalking Ryouga.

"Its just matters if his luck changes now."


	10. Fate Not Found

Its been a while since ive been here but Im back with story advancement. I hope you like it. I'm sorry to my readers who were actually keeping up with the story line. 

Summary: Ryouga made his dragon fly. A LONG WAYS AWAY!

---------------------------------Chapter 10:Fate Not Found--------------------------------------

Ryouga rushes through the forest, looking for his lost dragon.

"Why do these things always happen to me? I wonder what the Akane is doing right now."

While running, he begins to daydream about the Akane101android that Fushinji made earlier. Then he becomes violently enraged.

"WHERE ARE YOU FUSHINJI? I WANT TO KILL YOU RIGHT HERE AND NOW!"

Overcome with rage, he didnt notice that he found the dragon. It started follwing him after he started to daydream. The dragon dashed at Ryouga's back and hithis back, forcing Ryougato the ground. The dragon then began to lick Ryougas face.

"What the...oh. Its you."

The dragon nodded. Ryouga stood up while the dragon started to hover so it could continue to lick his face. Ryouga noticed a bandage on the dragons nose but thought nothing of it.

"Ok, ok stop it already."

The dragon sat down and looked at Ryouga.

"I guess Fushinji wasnt lying when he said that you were completely loyal. I know. I'll call you Aoi. Aoi means blue which also is a color that represents loyalty."

The dragon looked confused.

"Ok your name is now Aoi, ok?"

The dragon nodded.

"Good. So what next? Do I just sit here?"

A light started a path through the forest.

"Its as if the light is to lead me out."

Just then a voice was heard.

"Follow the light. It leads you out."

Ryouga noticed the voice and responded while walking down the path.

"I kinda figured that already."

"I shall accompany you from the shadows."

"Who are you anyway?"

"Well I am sort of a watcher. I am not going to interfere in your journey, just lead you to the path that you should take."

"But you were sent by Fushinji."

"Just because he sent me, that doesnt mean that I am here to harm you. This is training you know."

Aoi starts flying circles around Ryouga.

"What are you so startled by?"

A shadow the shape of a large bird appears around him. Ryouga looks up then darts back very quickly.

"Oh for the love of...WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

The figure landed softly on the ground. Yet when it touched the ground dust still flew into the air.

"I THOUGHT I WAS DONE WITH YOU!"

Then the figure began to speak.

"So you remember me then Ryouga. Thats very kind of you."

"Yea I remember you. Now, Saruriki, GO AWAY!"

"But I am going to kill you. I cant leave just yet."

Aoi jumped at Saruriki's face but he saw this and smacked Aoi through four trees. Aoi landed unconscience.

"I'm not after you young dragon I'm after..."

Saruriki turned to look at Ryouga and saw nothing.

"GRRR! HOW DOES HE DO THIS!"

He turns back around and looks to where he smacked Aoi.

"Well he didnt take his dragon with him. Which means only one thing."

Saruriki picks up the unconscience Aoi and flies away.

"He likes to do things the hard way after all."


	11. Aoi's Journey

Wow. People actually read this. people actually like it. Now I gotta keep it going.

Summary: Saruriki is back, Ryouga is gone and Aoi is kidnapped, I mean, dragon-knapped. What next?

---------------------------------Chapter 11: Aoi's Journey--------------------------------------

Saruriki continued to fly with Aoi, over the forest. As the day turned to night, Aoi began to rapidly grow.

"Hmm... One day down. One to go. Finally we will be able to see if Ryouga actually is worthy of Fushinji's training."

As Aoi grew, Saruriki began to descend quickly. With darkness closing in on him and a dragon forming in his hands, Saruriki decided it was time to find a place to stay. He lands safely on the ground then puts Aoi onto his back.

"I have to find a cave of some sort. Ryouga must never find his pet."

Saruriki walks around the forest floor. Hoping to find some shelter. Finally he comes acroos a large rock formation with a crack on the side. He takes Aoi off of his back and sets Aoi aside. Saruriki examined the cracked wall and began to think outloud.

"If I hit this wall in the center of the crack, I could break it evenly, making it possible for me and this dragon to hide here. Well, here goes nothing."

Saruriki charged at the crack and punches it at full force. The entire structure began to shake and dust fall from off of the wall. The dust thickens and engulfes the two. When the dust settles, the inside of the rock reveals itself. Besides the debris on the ground, the rock is empty inside.

"This is a very large rock. Wow. Didn't think it would be this much room inside."

Saruriki begins to walk inside and scope the rock out. Just as he takes his first step, Aoi awakens from his slumber. Aoi looks up and watches as Saruriki walk deeper into the rock, until he was unable to be seen. Aoi takes this chance to fly off into the night sky.

Aoi begins to think of the little time that he shared with Ryouga. He sighs and continues to fly over the vast forest, hoping to find a scent or any trace as to where Ryouga is. While flying he sees something pop through the trees and into the air. His heart fills with joy and he rushes toward the figure as it fades back into the trees.

He lands and starts to sniff around. He picks up Ryougas scent and dashes toward it. He finally finds the thing he smelled but it wasnt Ryouga. A little girl seems to have found Ryouga's headband and starting playing with it. When the girl say Aoi land she wrapped the headband on her head.

"oooh a dwagon," the girl said as she walked towards Aoi. "i ave neva seen a dwagon befora"

She extends her hand to pet Aoi. He bows down and lets her pet him.

"yay! he wikes me." the girl exclaimed as she continues to pet him.

As she continued to pet him he began to grow rapidly. She stops petting him and starts to stare at him. Aoi grabs her with his mouth and flings her onto his back. The second she lands on his back, wraps herself around him. He takes off through the trees and into the sky.

The girl begins to cheer Aoi on as his whips around the night sky. Apparently he has grown a liking to this girl. The more he flies the more she cheers.

"Eliza!... Eliza! Time to come home dear!"

A womans voice echoes through the sky.

"uh-oh. mommy wants me."

Aoi follows the womans voice and lands in the trees. Eliza jumps down from Aoi and begins to run off. Aoi starts to wimper. Eliza turns around and runs to Aoi. She hugs his body as best she could, and takes off the headband. She puts it onto Aoi's head and hugs him again.

"pway wit me again otay?"

Aoi smiles and nods.

"Eliza hurray up and come inside."

Eliza uns off into the direction of her mothers voice.

Aoi begins to walk off. Now with Ryougas scent on his head he begins his search yet again. But this time he should find Ryouga without a problem.

I think Im forgetting something in this story.

"Okay, I scoped out the cave now to bring the dra...where did dragon go?"


End file.
